Henrique Solano
Henrique Solano, who is born in the capital city of Caracas in Venezuela, is an ex-businessman who is in charge of leadership of the South American peace unit, known as the New Andes Armada, he was the head of the alliance to deal with a continent wide threat known as the Martollo Cartel, a faction which is funded by the Global Liberation Resistance as it expanded across South America during the early years of 2026 and onwards, which eventually led to a Full-Scale Civil War. His relatives are working closely towards him to suppress the hostile threat in South America and ensure that the problem don't escalate to a red alert threat. His relatives Rafael, Raul and Mercedes were enlisted into the Andes Armada to help him deal with the problem, they were set with different roles to help take their part in the war on their homeland and also offshore when required to take on the threat of GLRF occupation of South America, leading Henrique's forces into a Conflict in Eurasia. Early Life During part of his early life, Henrique was interested in news stories about war and life, he studied about the Soviet Union and the Cold War whilst he was at School during 1988 aged 12, he was to do a history project which was based around the Allied Nations and Soviet Union fighting the Bureau of Global Liberation where he must write a report about what caused the war between Soviet Union and Allied forces with the BGF across the globe. During 1999 at the age of 23 he then taken a course at college based around being a reporter then taking a job in medical Science, over years he learned his skills which then taken part in helping Venezuela's citizens and reporting the latest news. Career as a Reporter Henrique Solano became a reporter in 2002 for the VTN which is known as the Venezuelan Times News, where he responded to several reports which were on his desk and given by his manager. He was then given headlines where he must write about them with given research and information about the headline and report it live from location where the incident happened. He became top reporter of the year in 2003 and again in 2004 and again in 2005 in Venezuela. He got promoted in 2007 and became chief reporter where he has his crew of reporters and then he retired in 2010. Career as a Doctor He applied for a position as a doctor and a paramedic in 2011, where he tested his skills on patients and how he can treat them in a good way. He was then thrown into the position as a Paramedic in late 2011 towards 2017 in helping fellow citizens whenever they are in-need of medical attention. During 2014 he was involved in a big situation where his Ambulance was about to get Hijacked by criminals but he injected them with sleeping gas where then he called the Caracas Police to arrest the criminals, after that he then he drove back to the Hospital to be rewarded for his bravery against the criminals. His Involvement in the Conflict Coming Soon! Behind the Scenes * Henrique Solano is inspired by Ramon Solano, a character who acts as the antagonist from the 2008 game, Mercenaries 2: World in Flames. * He won't be commanded in Skirmish but there will be possible chances for Commanding him in a Mission-Add on or be a possible target for players to either protect or kill. Category:Characters Category:Characters of New Andes Armada